No eres reemplazable
by gamora3115
Summary: El sabio sapo acaba de llegar de una misión y encuentra que su Tsunade-hime ha hecho un nuevo amigo el cual quiere acercarse demasiado a ella y Jiraiya no lo va a permitir.


Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de la hoja pero al contario, en la oficina de la hokage había un ambiente tenso pues la líder de la aldea no quería trabajar y era obligada por Shizune a hacerlo, así que en acto de rebelión estaba tratando de tomar una botella de sake a escondidas de la morena mientras fingía trabajar.

"Lady Tsunade" la llamo entrando en la oficina la persona que menos quería ver ahora.

"¿Que pasa Shizune?" dijo la Goidame tratando de ocultar la visible botella.

"A llegado el representante que el kasekage envió para observar el método de aprendizaje de los ninjas" a lo que termino de hablar entro un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, guapo y un cabello liso de un extraño color lila.

"Oh, hokage-sama, un placer conocer a una kunoichi legendaria" dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano "soy Sumoko" se presentó.

"Ehh claro, bueno ya que llego no puedo continuar trabajando" dijo mirando a Shizune.

"Yo podría mostrarle los procesos Tsunade-sama" dijo la morena tratando de que su mentora no desperdiciara el tiempo y trabajara.

"No Shizune, yo tengo que mostrárselo soy la hokage después de todo" dijo la rubia queriendo escapar ya harta de tanto trabajo.

"¿Nos vamos señora?" preguntó el hombre ansioso por trabajar a diferencia de la goidame.

"Si, adiós Shizune" dijo la hokage agarrando del brazo al hombre y arrastrándolo fuera de la oficina del hokage, a lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar un grito de Shizune reclamándole que aún no había acabado el papeleo pero ya estaban muy lejos. Una vez fuera se desenredo del brazo del hombre y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo.

"Ahh, me he salvado de un largo día de papeleo" dijo la mujer estirándose.

"Me alegro señora, supongo que primero me llevaras a la academia y después con los líderes y sus respectivos equipos" dijo Sumoko mirando los alrededores.

"No, primero iremos a comer algo, me muero de hambre, Shizune no me deja comer sino termino el papeleo"

"¿Iremos a un restaurante?"

"No, a un bar" dijo Tsunade mientras ya se encaminaba hacia uno.

"¿Un bar?" dijo divertido pues ya habías oído sobre el comportamiento inusual de la hokage, ella era la única capaz de mostrarse así, el hokage anterior según le decían los rumores era un pervertido pero no se mostraba así sino que lo ocultaba, ella por el contrario le agradaba por ser ella misma bajo cualquier situación.

"si, por acá esta mi favorito" dijo la rubia llevándoselo del brazo.

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba Jiraiya, apenas regresaba de una misión, se supone que tenía que reportarse en la oficina de la hokage inmediatamente pero antes iría a su bar favorito, después de todo no había probado bocado en 2 días.

Al llegar al bar y pedir su comida, vio algo muy que nunca creyó volver a ver: Tsunade en una cita. Era un hombre de un liso pelo lila, seguro que le recordaba a Dan, eso es algo injusto él también tenía el cabello de color claro, no tan domable como el de ellos dos pero así le era útil era como una armadura cuando o como arma cuando lo necesitaba, eso tenía que contar pero porque ella no se fijaba en él.

Además el niño con el que estaba sentada era muy joven para ella tendría unos 35 años, unos 18 años más joven que ella, Tsunade necesitaba a alguien de su edad como el no a cualquier bebe.

Se quedó observándoles durante aproximadamente 10 minutos en lo que pudo observar que conversaban amenamente, la mujer tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol pues iba por la quinta botella de sake para ella sola, se quejaba sobre su trabajo mientras el hombre que no había pasado de su primera botella, puff novato, ella no necesitaba a alguien que no le pudiera seguir el paso bebiendo, como sea, él bebe la estaba escuchando atentamente y cada tanto le decía que ella tenía toda la razón, el tipo ese parecía muy interesado en su hime y sin que esta se diera cuenta se fue acercando lentamente, ¡ya basta! El no podía permitir esto, el tipo se quería propasar con su hime.

"En mi equipo, nuestro maestro era un disimulado pervertido, mis compañeros eran un insensible y un..." ella estaba contándole sobre su equipo hasta que Jiraiya se interpuso entre los dos abruptamente.

"¡Baka!" grito ella sorprendida de verlo ahí se suponía que se encontraba en una misión en la tierra del dulce

"Hola hime" dijo Jiraiya poniendo un asiento adicional y sentándose en el mientras apartaba al otro hombre de su hime.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella creyendo que llegaría en dos días pues así él le había informado en sus reportes.

"¿Qué? ¿No te pone feliz verme?" dijo el mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y fingía una mueca de dolor "De verdad me hieres Tsunade-hime y yo que te extrañaba tanto".

"Extrañaras las aguas termales de la aldea, además ¿porque volviste antes? en tus reportes de misión decían que llegarías en dos días.

"Ahhh bueno eso no es nada importante solo... Quería dejar suficiente tiempo para hacer mi investigación tú ya sabes" dijo en lo que se rascaba el cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

"investigación... ¡Sera haciendo tus perversiones! Se supone que debes volver y presentarte a la torre hokage inmediatamente después de acabar con la misión ¡No espiar jovencitas e ir a bares! Ahora sé de donde Naruto saco lo de ir a buscar hierbas para ramen después de una misión" dijo Tsunade parándose del asiento e inclinándose en la mesa para golpear a Jiraiya en la cabeza

"Bueno, mirándolo por otro lado si hubiera ido igual no me hubiera podido reunir contigo" dijo el Sannin encogiéndose en su silla y levantando las manos en gesto conciliador tratando de apaciguar la furia de su compañera pero de repente se acordó de la razón por la que estaba ahí, ya casi se había olvidado del hombre al que le estaba dando la espalda "por estar con este" agrego el peliblanco mirando de forma desagradable al hombre que momentos atrás tenía toda la atención de la mujer.

Sumoko que hasta ahora solo había observado el intercambio de los dos mayores, creía que ya lo habían olvidado hasta que el otro hombre lo menciono, así que miro a Tsunade, La cual estaba tomando sake hasta que noto la mirada del hombre más joven.

"Ohh si tengo que presentarlos, baka él es Sumoko un representante de la aldea de la arena, sumoko él es el baka uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

"¿Es usted el gran maestro Jiraiya?" dijo Sumoko sorprendido de conocer a otro Sanin legendario en el mismo día.

"Si soy Jiraiya el galante el mejor de todos los ninjas" dijo con narcicismo y agrego lo que si quería saber "Y ¿porque están en una cita?".

"¿Cita?" dijo el hombre más joven y se sonrojo profundamente, al parecer si le gustaría estar relacionado con su hime.

"No seas tonto baka solo esta aquí para comprobar que tan factible puede ser utilizar nuestro método de aprendizaje..."

"Ahh ya me aburrió" dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo a la senju y vio que el otro hombre lo miro un poco ofendido.

"Lo siento baka pero ya debemos irnos, si es que quiero que Shizune me deje descansar" dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y pidiendo la cuenta.

"Tan rápido, Tsunade-chan empiezo a creer que te quieres deshacer de mi" dijo el Sannin y al darse cuenta que el otro tipo se veía extrañamente animado de pasear a solas con la mujer añadió "Los acompañare y te hablare de la misión durante el camino" a lo que la sonrisa de Sumoko cayo.

Tsunade lo observaba incrédula y confundida "Claro que no baka, estaremos todo el día en constante movimiento primero en la academia y luego con los equipos" y luego con una expresión molesta añadió "seguro que aun te queda mucho de investigación por hacer" a lo que Jiraiya acercándose a Tsunade mucho más de lo que era debido le susurro al oído "¿Te estas ofreciendo ayudarme con eso? Yo estaría encantado" la mujer se sonrojo intensamente pero se dijo a si misma que era por todo el alcohol en su cuerpo y no la cercanía de Jiraiya, el cual recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de la médico ninja.

"¡Ya quisieras pervertido!" grito alzando el puño y con una creciente vena en la frente.

"Tranquila hime solo bromeaba" dijo mientras se acariciaba a parte golpeada de su cara.

"Solo usa el tiempo libre para organizar el informe de misión que seguro no haz ni empezado y lo debes entregar esta noche" dijo ella saliendo del bar seguida de Sumoko el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, si claro el tonto ese estaba feliz porque ahora estaría a solas con su hime todo el día "nos vemos en la noche baka" dijo ella perdiéndose de su vista pero no sería por mucho tiempo, él se aseguraría que Sumoko no intentara nada con su chica.

Pero el problema era como seguirlos, no había manera segura de hacerlo pues si Tsunade se daba cuenta que la espiaba le iría muy mal, tampoco funcionaria la transformación porque ella detectaría su chakra en un segundo, pero y si usaba a otra persona...

"¡Ero-senin! ¿Que hace aquí? No me diga que hace su investigación" decía un ganin vestido de naranja dáñame la pupila a lo que Jiraiya sonrió siniestramente, ya tenía a alguien que hiciera el trabajo por él.

"Nada de investigación, estoy en una misión en la que debo proteger a la hokage" dijo Jiraiya tratando de engañar al ganin.

"Buen intento ero-senin, pero Tsunade-baachan puede cuidarse sola" dijo Naruto con aires de sabio.

"Ohh pero de esto no, porque ella no sabe que peligra" dijo el Sannin haciendo señas al niño de que se acercara y cuando lo hizo continuo "Hay un hombre de pelo lila que la está siguiendo, está usando un jutsu de transformación para ocultarse pero si él llega tocarla incluso en lo más mínimo... ¡ambos explotaran!" termino dramáticamente.

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo?" dijo Naruto totalmente convencido y preocupado por la vida de Tsunade-baachan.

"Porque ehh ¡los sabios! Si ellos me lo informaron que el tipo usa ese especie de jutsu, pero no puedo seguirlos porque Tsunade-chan se daría cuenta y eso... ¡Alertaría al hombre! Mmm por eso necesito que un ninja muy fuerte siga al hokage" dijo el peli-blanco pensando rápidamente.

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Seguro que si la salvo estará tan agradecida que me hará hokage" dijo el niño dirigiéndose rápidamente en la dirección donde se fueron Tsunade y Sumoko.

"Pobre chico pero si hime lo atrapa no le ira tan mal, ella lo quiere como a su hermano Nawaki así que no lo matara, ademas los mantendrá alejados así que todo está bien para mi" dijo Jiraiya para sí mismo.

Tsunade y Sumoko ya casi acababan el recorrido habían estado en la academia donde Sumoko había hablado con Iruka, habían estado con el equipo 3 especialista en taijutsu, el equipo 8 especializado en reconocimiento y el equipo 10 especializado estrategia y emboscadas, para que Sumoko reconociera que era muy factible especializar a cada equipo en una determinada área, a continuación se encontrarían con el equipo 7 especializado en lucha.

Pero como siempre el jounin Kakashi estaba 60 minutos atrasado con respecto a la hora de reunión, ya estaban ahí Sakura, Sai y hasta Naruto el cual no dejaba de observarla, de examinar cada uno de sus movimientos y Tsunade ya se estaba empezando a incomodar, si fuera otra persona no le importaría pero Naruto a pesar de ser un ninja era pésimo en el arte del disimulo. Sumoko que también se dio cuenta de que Naruto la observaba se acercó a ella, a lo que ella noto que el ganin se alarmo bastante.

"Oye ¿conoces a ese ganin?" pregunto Sukomo en un susurro.

"Si, él fue con Jiraiya para traerme devuelta a la aldea" dijo la Sannin tratando de mirar al hombre, pero no podía alejar los ojos de Naruto el cual ahora estaba horrorizado.

"¿Sabes porque te observa tanto?"

"No, ni idea" dijo indiferentemente, pero la verdad también estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta pero no iba a mostrar que ese chico la estaba intimidando.

"¡Lamento la demora!" dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo a unos metros de ellos y añadió su típica excusa "Es que había unas hormigas pasando y tuve que esperar"

"Al fin" dijo Sumoko aliviado y volviéndose a la médico-ninja le dijo que fueran para alcanzar a Sakura y Sai que ya estaban al lado del jounin pero al comenzar a caminar tropezó con una roca por lo que se iba a caer y para evitarlo agarro lo que estaba a su alcance para recuperar el equilibrio por desgracia a lo que se aferró no fue a otra cosa que al busto de Tsunade a lo que ella se enfureció pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Naruto asustado de que Sumoko fuera a explotar con Tsunade por el contacto se lanzó sobre el (Sumoko) tirándolo en el proceso y así ambos hombres cayeron al suelo en donde había un charco de lodo a los pies de Tsunade que estaba atónita.

Pero después de unos segundos ella salió de su shock y reacciono violentamente agarrando al peli-lila del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta que estuvo a su altura y lo golpeo con un puño bastante fuerte amenazándole con que si se atrevía a tocarla nuevamente perdería un miembro, luego dio media vuelta y se fue ante la atenta mirada de los ganin, kakashi y Sumoko que no tardo en seguirla para tratar de disculparse.

"¡Lady Tsunade lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!" dijo Sumoko siguiendo desesperadamente a la hokage.

Mientras Naruto que seguía acostado en el lodo, miraba enredado como ambos adultos de iban para la torre hokage.

"¿Sigo vivo? ¿Porque no exploto?" después de pensar por un rato llego a la conclusión de que había sido engañado "¡Ero-senin!".

Jiraiya se encontraba en un techo cerca a la salida de la aldea para poder observar cuando se fuera el representante ese, vio como llegaban su hime la cual parecía contener la ira contra su acompañante y el de la aldea de la arena que intentaba fallidamente que ella lo perdonara.

"Ja novato, necesitarías de años para aprender como yo, la manera más efectiva para llegar a conmoverla y que te perdone" dijo Jiraiya para sí mismo.

Tsunade se despidió del hombre, en eso el intento acercarse pero ella lo evadió rápidamente haciéndole un gesto con la mano y luego se volvió para ir a la torre hokage otra vez, Jiraiya miraba atentamente al tipo pero él se limitó a ver desconcertadamente como la mujer se iba, luego retomo su camino y al fin salió del pueblo, a lo que el sabio sapo sonrió.

"Te ves muy feliz de que se haya ido baka" dijo una voz muy familiar a su lado la cual no necesito volverse para reconocer.

"El tipo no me daba buena espina hime" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"¡Aja! Tú fuiste el que engaño a Naruto para que me vigilara" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de triunfo por haber resuelto el enigma a lo que Jiraiya soltó una sonora carcajada "Bueno, no es que se necesite mucho para engañar al niño.

"¿Que desastre hizo?" dijo el hombre muy divertido.

"mmm... me espió al punto de intimidarme y lanzo al representante de la arena a un charco de lodo" dijo la médico-ninja tratando de no reírse.

"Si lo hizo era porque se lo merecía" dijo el sannin y ante la mirada de confusión de la mujer continuo "Le dije que él iba detrás de ti, con un jutsu que los explotaría a ambos si te tocaba".

"Bueno... Digamos que me agarro el busto" dijo apenada por permitirlo.

"¡Que hizo que! Le voy a dar su merecido para que aprenda a respetar" dijo Jiraiya tan furioso que le rechinaban los dientes de la presión, Tsunade se sorprendió por un momento pues nunca había visto a Jiraiya así de iracundo.

"Tranquilo baka yo me encargue de eso, le di un puño tan fuerte que lo mando al suelo" dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar al hombre.

"Menos mal hime, así no se trata a una dama" dijo todavía pensando si era posible alcanzar al idiota antes de que llegara a la aldea de la arena, pero detuvo su plan al escuchar la risa de su compañera.

"No creo que seas el mas idóneo para decir eso, te la pasas espiando los baños termales" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, pero yo no te espió a ti..."

"Porque te golpearía" dijo interrumpiéndolo

"También" acepto el pervertido, y acercándose hasta que sentía el aliento de ella en su rostro, le dijo "Pero más que todo porque te respeto a ti hime, no mereces ser tratada como ellas, eres mucho más que eso"

"Jiraiya-kun" dijo Tsunade enternecida.

"Creo que temía que alguien ocupara mi lugar"

"¡No seas tonto!" dijo Tsunade regañándolo y luego bajando la voz a un susurro dijo "Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar"

"¿Que dijiste?" Jiraiya lo había escuchado perfectamente pero quería oírlo nuevamente.

"Ya escuchaste, así que no lo voy a repetir" dijo la goidame girando su rostro y haciendo un puchero.

"Claro que te escuche hime" dijo enternecido Jiraiya para después acercarse a ella y besarla en la frente justo donde tenía el rombo purpura.

"Espero que no lo olvides" dijo Tsunade suavemente antes de abrazarlo y esconder su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras que Jiraiya le devolvía el abrazo y descansaba el mentón en su cabeza.

"Nadie me puede reemplazar" recordó el sabio sapo y sonrió.

Fin


End file.
